Rachel vs Octavian
by Drowninginfandoms08
Summary: Octavian challenges Rachel to a duel, saying there can only be one augur or oracle. Who will win? Cover art belongs to Viria Please read and review! :)


**A/N: Hey guys! So I've been getting so many good reviews and I just want to take the time to thank you all for everything. It really means a lot that people are reading my stories and think they are good. So yeah. Just wanted to say thank you to everyone :) And if anyone had a prompt that they want me to write something for, just send me a pm. I will try my best to write something really good for it. It might take me a while, but I will do it. Thanks!**

It was after the Giant War, and Rachel was in her cave, painting a scene from the battle. It was going to be a tribute to Leo, who died to kill Gaea. In the painting, the earth goddess could be seen raised up in the sky, and a flaming boy was going in for the kill. Below them, the rest of the demigods were fighting the monsters who were trying to rescue Gaea. The battle was going well. Each of the seven could be seen, using their powers. It really was a beautiful piece. Rachel sat back and examined her work. After three weeks of working on it, she finally deemed it finished. She stood up and grabbed her brushes and the palette she had used. She walked over to the sink and began to clean up her supplies. The one thing Rachel didn't bother to clean up was her clothes. Everyone was used to seeing her walking around in paint splattered clothes, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

She was about to head down to the mess hall for dinner when she heard a voice behind her.

"Dear gods, this place is atrocious. I can't believe you actually live here. Well, looking at your clothes, I can believe it." Came a voice that Rachel hated. She groaned before turning around to face the little slime-ball.

"Octavian. How unpleasant a surprise. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" Rachel said in as polite a tone she could manage.

"I'm here to challenge you to a duel. You see, there can only be one augur or 'oracle'. Tomorrow morning, in the sword fighting arena. You are allowed to use any weapon you choose, but you cannot have help. See you then." Octavian said before walking out of the cave muttering about how disgusting her place was.

Rachel just laughed and walked over to where she kept her weapons.

 _Oh this will be so much fun._ She thought to herself before heading down to dinner with her friends.

-Line Break-

Rachel reached the dining pavilion just as the conch horn blew, signaling the campers to come eat. Reyna, Bobby, Gwen, Dakota, Hazel, Frank, Octavian, and two other demigods Rachel didn't recognize were sitting at the table set up for the Romans. Chiron, Reyna, and Frank had come up with a plan to have the Romans visit Camp-Half-Blood several times a year. The Greeks would also visit Camp Jupiter several times. It was a way to keep the two camps from becoming enemies again. So far, it was working really well.

Rachel walked over to the Poseidon table to sit with Percy and Annabeth. Since she wasn't a demigod, she was allowed to sit where she wanted. Annabeth had special permission from Chiron to sit with Percy, so that's why she was there.

"Hey guys! You won't guess what happened today." Rachel said as she sat down.

"What? You seem awfully excited." Annabeth said. Before Rachel reply, Annabeth gasped.

"Did you finish the painting? Oh that's wonderful Rachel! I can't wait to see it!"

"Yeah, I finished it, but that's not even the funny part. Guess who challenged me to a duel tomorrow."

Percy tilted his head to the side and asked with a questioning tone, "Who would challenge you, the girl who nailed the Titan King in the eye with a hairbrush, to a duel?"

"Well, who do we know that hates Greeks and apparently thinks there can only be one augur or oracle?" Rachel asked trying not to laugh.

At the same time, Percy and Annabeth both said, "Octavian."

"Yup." Rachel said, popping the 'p' at the end.

"Well, I hope he knows what he's gotten himself into. I've taught you how to use a sword pretty well. And Annabeth's done a good job teaching you with a knife. I mean come on; you're just as lethal as all the demigods here. Maybe even more then some." Percy said as he shoved a slice of pizza in his mouth.

"When's the duel?" Annabeth asked.

"Tomorrow morning at the sword fighting arena." Rachel replied.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to come see you kick Octavian's ass. He needs to have his ego knocked down a few hundred levels." Percy said through the pizza in his mouth.

"Seaweed Brain, it's rude to talk with your mouth full!" Annabeth chastised him.

"Sure. All of you can come. I think I know just what weapon I'm going to use. It will be awesome." Rachel said before eating.

-Line Break-

The next morning, Rachel woke up early so she could go ahead and get her weapons together. By the time she reached the dining pavilion for breakfast, news of the upcoming duel had spread around the camp like wildfire. Everyone kept coming up to her and telling her good luck. When Annabeth saw her, she pointed at Percy as if to say _it's all his fault_. Percy looked up and gave Rachel a sheepish smile. Rachel just laughed and walked over to where her friends where.

"Hey guys. Nice going Kelp Head." She said as she sat down.

"I didn't mean to tell everyone! I just told the Seven, and then they must have told some people who told some other people, who told some other people, until everyone at camp knew about it." Percy said.

"It's ok, it doesn't matter. They all would have known when they saw Octavian and me fighting in the arena anyways. Speaking of that, I'm going to go see what time he wants to have his ass handed to him."

Rachel got up and walked over to the Roman table. When she got over there, she didn't see Octavian anywhere. Reyna saw her and said, "Octavian told me to tell you to meet him at the arena an hour after breakfast. He's getting ready. And just so you know, I'm rooting for you. Octavian's a pig."

Rachel started laughing, and pretty soon all the Romans at the table joined her. When they finally calmed down Rachel told Reyna, "Ok, thanks. And trust me, he's going down."  
The Romans stated cheering as Rachel walked back to where she had been sitting with Percy and Annabeth. She thought it was sweet how the Romans were rooting for her and not Octavian.

When breakfast was over, Rachel walked back up to her cave. She grabbed her bag of supplies and started to walk back out. She passed her face painting supplies, and a thought came to her. Setting her bag down, she began to put 'war paint' on her face. She looked in a mirror and smiled. It was perfect. She had painted green wisps around her eyes so she looked like she did when the Oracle took over her.

Rachel grabbed her bag and walked out.

-Line Break-

When Rachel reached the arena, the first thing she noticed was that every single demigod had turned up for the fight. The stands were full. There were banners with her name on them flying in the wind. She laughed when she saw all of it. She walked over to where Percy and Annabeth were standing in the corner. She could see Octavian on the other side. He had on full Roman armor, minus a helmet, that looked heavier than he was. He even had a four foot sword strapped to his belt. Now Rachel wasn't an armor-smith like the Hephaestus kids, but even she could tell that the sword would be extremely hard for Octavian to swing.

She reached Percy and Annabeth and set down her bag.

"Wow. I like the paint. It's very fitting." Annabeth said smiling.

"Thanks. I thought it would be." Rachel replied.

"Are you sure you have everything you need in there?" Percy asked looking at her bag.

"Oh yes. Trust me. The only weapon I need is in there." Rachel replied with an evil smile on her face.

"Well Dare? Are you ready to be defeated?" Octavian called from across the arena.

"Here goes nothing!" Rachel said to Percy and Annabeth before turning around to face her challenger.

"I'm ready, but I'm not the one who's going to be defeated here." She said to Octavian.

The crowd behind 'oooohhhed' and some yelled 'burn!'. Rachel just ignored all of them and grabbed the bag behind her. She walked to the middle of the arena where Octavian was waiting.

 _You know, he really should have worn a helmet._ She thought to herself as she stopped.

"Well? Where are your weapons?" Octavian asked, slightly annoyed.

Rachel smiled evilly before reaching down and opening her bag. She reached her hand in and grabbed one of the items inside. Felling the familiar handle, she pulled her weapon out. She held it up for Octavian to see. He started laughing at it. But Rachel knew that the blue plastic hairbrush she was holding could be more deadly than any knife or sword.

Behind her, Rachel could hear Percy laughing his head off. She glanced back and saw him on his knees, crying from laughing so hard. In the stands to her side all the demigods were laughing too, but they knew just how deadly that hairbrush could be. They had all heard the story about her hitting Kronos in the eye with one just like it.

Rachel glanced back one more time to see Annabeth leading Percy out of the arena. Annabeth glanced at her and smirked.

Rachel turned back to Octavian who was recovering from his laughing fit.

"You expect to beat me with a hairbrush?! How crazy are you, mortal?" He said.

"I'm not crazy at all. You see, these hairbrushes can be quite deadly. Just ask Kronos. I nailed him in the eye with one." She said.

Octavian's face turned from laughing to shock, to disbelief.

"Yeah right. There's no way you hit Kronos with a hairbrush."

"Ask Percy, Annabeth, or Nico. They were all there."

"Whatever. Are we going to fight or not?"

"Sure, we can fight. Just know that you are going to have a really bad headache when I'm done hitting you in the face with these hairbrushes." She gestured down to the bag at her feet, which was filled with plastic hairbrushes.

Octavian yelled and pulled out his sword, but before he could swing it, Rachel nailed him with a hairbrush. It hit him right in the forehead.

Octavian gasped before trying to swing his sword at her. Rachel jumped to the side to avoid being sliced in half, and grabbed another hairbrush.

Rachel threw her brush and it hit Octavian in the nose. There was a sickening crunch, and Octavian's nose started to bleed. The hairbrush had broken it. Rachel smiled as he gingerly touched his nose. While he was distracted, she reached for his sword, successfully getting it away from him. _Wait a second, this is imperial gold! I can't be hurt by this!_ Rachel thought before laughing out loud. She was clearly winning. Octavian was already disarmed, and had a broken bone, while Rachel hadn't even broken a sweat. She threw the sword down and grabbed another hairbrush. She looked at Octavian, and threw the brush as hard as she could. It hit him right between the eyes and knocked him unconscious. Apparently, she could throw pretty hard.

The stands roared in approval. Everyone started chanting Rachel's name, even the Roman demigods. While some unfortunate Apollo kids helped Octavian, the rest of the campers lifted Rachel onto their shoulders and carried her around camp. After about an hour, the campers set Rachel down, and started to go back to their daily routines.

Rachel walked to the Poseidon cabin and heard Percy inside _still_ laughing. Rachel knocked on the door, but went in before anyone could answer. She saw Percy laying on his bed laughing, AND Annabeth sitting beside him trying to get him to shut up. Rachel walked over to them and Percy sat up.

"You-" laugh "Brought-" laugh "blue plastic-" laugh "hairbrushes!" laugh. Percy managed to say.

"Yes I did." Rachel said proudly.

The three of them started laughing eve harder.

For the rest of the afternoon the three friends sat there reliving all their old adventures, laughing and crying together. No one ever challenged Rachel Elizabeth Dare to a duel ever again.

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it! Sorry about the bad fight scene, and the crappy ending, but it's like three in the morning and I'm tired. But, here it is! I finished it! :)**


End file.
